BREAK!
by punchjongin
Summary: Drabble Collections : Lee Donghae x Sandara Park / DaraHae / Straight / T / Super Junior / 2NE1
1. Chapter 1

**BREAK!**

**By Bbusan**

**Lee Donghae – Sandara Park**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

Senyum kebahagian yang memancar dari Donghae sesudah ia memasuki ruangan dimana tergantung beberapa pakaian untuk pertunjukan di salah satu stasiun televisi. Ruangan itu tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan seorang perempuan yang sudah menunggunya beberapa menit yang lalu –sebelumnya, mereka bertukar pesan– "Aku punya usulan bagus kali ini," ucapnya ketika ia mengambil posisi di depan seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan ikal di bawahnya.

"Jangan katakan kau membeli sesuatu dan menyuruhku untuk memakai bersama,"

Donghae menggeleng cepat dan senyumnya tak pudar.

"Bukan itu," jawab Donghae, "Bagaimana kalau kita publikasikan hubungan kita, Dara?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses terlontar dari bibir Donghae itu sontak membuat Dara melotot tak setuju. Ia meraih kedua tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di kedua lutut kakinya.

"Tidak. Kau tau kan agensimu sedang bermasalah? Kau mau mempersulit keadaan,"

"Atau kita mengambil cara yang sama dengan Sungmin-hyung? Memberitahu media ketika undangan akan tersebar,"

Dengan cepat, tangan kanan perempuan bernama lengkap Sandara Park itu memukul kepala Donghae.

"Kau bercanda? Itu akan menghancurkan karir kita,"

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Donghae polos, "Jika belum mencoba sesuatu, kita belum pernah tahu rasanya," lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir ini mudah?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya jauh sebelum kita berkencan. Aku telah memikirkan resiko. Kehilangan pendukung atau karirku,"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin merusak karir kita, Donghae-ah. Mengertilah,"

"Bisakah kau tak memikirkan semuanya? Karir, penggemar dan orang-orang disekitarmu? Aku sudah berusaha sejujur mungkin, jadi sekarang terserah kau. Katakan, jika kau tak serius denganku," Donghae berdiri memandang Sandara yang sedang tertunduk.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab. Mungkin, kau perlu waku berpikir lagi tentang hubungan ini,"

_**BRAK**_

Pintu tutup dari luar beberapa saat setelah Donghae mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Sandara tertunduk dan mengacak rambut yang telah tertata itu dengan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Karena saya menyuka Donghae x Sandara / DaraHae, saya menulis fanfiction ini.

Dan semoga mereka real. (Dari interaksi, respon salah satu musik, Donghae ngelirik Dara, update-an, dan persahabatan mereka dari Koo Hye Sun) Donghae punya lagu Ten Years dan persahabatan sama Dara sudah 10 tahun.

Hyesun kirim pesan di socmed Donghae ajak ke sauna. Lalu dia minta song gift dari Donghae. Dan Donghae balas Come – Se7en, Kim Bum Soo – I Miss You. Lalu Hyesung balas kata-kata 'Yore're dead, you littlexxxxx kekeke' dan Donghae balas, 'No noona. You know how I feel'

Lalu di satu acara, Hyesung kirim pesan ke Sandara, 'Sandara, is hot over there right? Hurry and comeback' ketika Sandara harus balik ke negaranya.

Ketika Donghae ditanya type ideal, salah satu member SJ bikin gerakan mata bulat dan dua tangannya ke atas bentuk kelinci.

Lalu waktu Donghae lirik Sandara, ketahuan sama Yesung dan diketawain.


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAK!**

**[Drabble Collections]**

**By Bbusan**

**Lee Donghae – Sandara Park**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

2.**_ After A Breakup_**

.

"Berbahagialah untukku, Dara." Donghae terdengar agal putus asa ketika mereka berdua bertemu secara kebetulan di lorong_ backstage_.

"Aku tidak akan pura-pura bahagia," kata Sandara, berusaha tetap memusatkan perhatian pada kedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat cup kopi berisi _green tea frappuccino_ kesukaannya, "Kau memutuskan keputusan itu begitu saja," lanjutnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengambil resiko, tapi kau tidak. Kita terlalu berbeda," Donghae berkeras. Ia mempertahankan_ argument_ tentang perbedaan pemikiran mereka.

"Bukankah keragaman justru menjadi bumbu kehidupan?" Sandara mengingatkannya.

"Dalam hal membangun kehidupan, kau tidak butuh terlalu bumbu," sahut Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sandara, "Aku semakin tak mengenal dirimu,"

"Karena kau terlalu menakutkan kemungkinan yang belum tentu terjadi,"

"Itu pasti terjadi. Aku yakin,"

"Berhentilah pura-pura bersikap dewasa,"

"Bukankah sejak awal aku memang seperti ini? Jika aku terlihat lebih dewasa mungkin karena umurku yang terlalu tua,"

Dagu Donghae mengatup keras seperti habis dipukul. "Hey! Aku tak membahas umur,"

Suara seorang yang muncul dari ujung koridor menginterupsikan obrolan mereka, "Dara-ah, ayo kembali ke ruanganmu. Sebentar lagi mobil_ van_ tiba,"

Sandara mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membentuk tanda '_ok_'.

"Sudah dulu, Donghae-ah. Aku harus_ prepare_,"

"Kembalilah kalau kau sudah berubah pikiran," kata Donghae penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan pernah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAK!**

**[Drabble Collections]**

**By Bbusan**

**Lee Donghae – Sandara Park**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

3. _**Day One**_

.

Posisi duduk seperti apapun terasa tidak nyaman. Berat badan condong ke kiri ataupun ke kanan tetap saja menurut Donghae tidak nyaman. Sofa mahal berbalut kulit yang lembut itu seolah tak mampu mengalihkan perasaan cemasnya. Jika diberi kesempatan, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan untuk segera beranjak dari kursi itu. Tetapi Yesung yang duduk di depannya masih memandang Donghae dengan tajam.

Donghae ingin ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menghindari pandangan namja dihadapannya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke marmer yang terlihat mewah.

"Aku rasa kau harus selesaikan ini dengan mengandalkan sikap bijakmu, Donghae," Yesung meminta.

Donghae menarik napas panjang, "Sungguh _hyung_, aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini," ujarnya, "Kebetulan saja kau mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Dara di _backstage_ kemarin,"

Yesung terkekeh, "Aku tidak sedang membicarakan itu," ujarnya, "Aku sedang membicarakan bagaimana jika kau menyelesaikan dengan sikap bijakmu," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa ada yang tak beres denganku, _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya. Aku hanya merasa jika Dara tak serius denganku,"

Yesung mendecih, "Jika tak serius denganmu, tak mungkin kalian bersama-sama 6 tahun. Cinta itu akan hilang jika sudah 5 tahun. Yang tersisa setelah itu, hanya kebiasaan kalian untuk bersama,"

"Ini menyedihkan,"

"Tidak. Kalian berdua serasi," tukas Yesung.

"Itu maksudku," kata Donghae. "Kami sangat berbeda,"

Yesung memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas, "Sungguh. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan,"

"Aku mencari keajaiban. Aku akan menerima perempuan yang bisa diajak hidup bersama, dan bersenang-senang," ujar Donghae.

Yesung semakin tak mengerti apa yang Donghae bicarakan. Ia mengalah dan mencoba untuk menanggapi ocehan Donghae.

"Sabar saja," ujar Yesung, "Itu pasti akan terjadi. Saat kau tidak berharap. Mungkin? Bukankah hidup ini menarik?"

"_Hyung_…" Donghae merengek. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Yesung.

Merajuk.

"Yatuhan! Kau ini sudah 29 tahun, Donghae!"

Donghae semakin menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pilu.

"Menunggu. Mungkin satu hari penggemarmu akan menerima perempuan pilihanmu,"

"Tapi kapan? Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun,"

"Pada saat umurmu 40 tahun, mungkin?"

Donghae menegakkan kepalanya kemudian mendorong tubuh Yesung ke samping.

"Dan saat itu Dara berumur 42 tahun. Baguslah!" sahut Donghae dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah wajahnya tak pernah terlihat tua? Mungkin wajahmu yang akan terlihat lebih tua daripada Dara-_noona_," ejek Yesung.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan istriku. Yah setidaknya aku ingin merasakan menikah muda,"

"Jangan bilang, kau tertular yadong dari Eunhyuk,"

"Jika itu terjadi, kau akan lebih dahulu tertular daripada aku,"

"Percaya diri sekali kau,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Kali ini, saya menulis cerita DaraHae karena mereka couple (straight) favorite saya.

Kenapa Yesung? Karena saya pikir, reaksinya waktu Donghae ketahuan curi pandang ke Sandara, dia yang sangat kelihatan.

Oh iya. Ini mungkin akan ada beberapa chapter, semacam drabble berseri. Itu karena saya sedang banyak hutang lanjutin fanfiction lain. Drabble ini hanya untuk selingan ketika kena writer's block.

I hope you'll enjoy this fict!


End file.
